Richael Edelstein
by JapanEmoGirl
Summary: The guaranteed prom queen should attend the prom, shouldn't she? PruAus Nyotalia fem!Austria Nyo!Austria AusPru Highschool AU


Richael Edelstein. That was her name. Always so perfect. The perfect little angel. She was a lady. A lady with brains, talent, swiftness, and money. A girl all the men wouldn't mind having, but there was this one, tiny thing about her and everyone hated.

She was a stuck up bitch.

Seriously, did she have a pole up her butt? Is that why she stands and sits so straight? She acted as if everyone around her was just dirt and she will walk all over it. Not that it was wrong, she actually was higher than anyone here, it's just she's so blunt about it, it's almost sickening. Never speaking a word to anyone. And when she does, it's said with such distaste that everyone can't help but look down in some sort of shame. So of course, the thought of approaching the girl was out of everyone's mind. She was so not in this league, many really thought she belonged with a kind. Mixed with her natural sucky attitude was a drop dead gorgeous girl. She was a threat to mankind.

So, naturally, when you see a girl of this level sitting at the staircase on the other side of the school with no one around in a very dark hallway, wearing what seemed to be an overpriced dress, you get scared.

Gilbert just wanted to walk around, maybe write on a couple of walls and mess up the absent teachers desks, how did he find himself sitting next to this female of the earth, hands in pockets and staring straight with complete difficulty of finding words. Richael didn't speak any words to him, not even to protest his appearance around her, like she normally does. This is so weird. This wasn't what Gilbert wanted, and he doesn't want to sit in the quiet area anymore.

Just before he could stand up and walk away from this awkward experience, a voice like honey maybe itself known, "What do you want?" said the voice. Gilbert had to look around to identify it, not believing that Richael was talking to him, "You've been sitting here for fifteen minutes without saying a word. What do you want?"

Fifteen minutes? Has it been that long? How did she even know, she didn't have a watch or something with her. Gilbert looked at the girl beside him, his plans having been foiled and his guard being slightly down, he actually talked back, "Nothing," he said with a shrug. That should be enough of an answer, right? Yeah. It was. It is.

But little miss straight forward thought differently, "You can't just sit down next to me for no reason. Were your feet tired? Did you have pity over me? Are you not having fun in the main area?"

Ah, Gilbert almost forgot the reason why anyone was at the school at this late hour. The prom was just around the corner with light music and dancing people. Gilbert had left because he was bored and his two friends were busy dancing away with their girlfriend of the evening. Being the single friend really sucks, "Well, yeah. To all three. My feet need rest, you look really pathetic by yourself like this, and I wasn't having fun."

Obviously, nothing else but the thing about her caught her attention. Gilbert could feel the glare she was delivering to him, but he refused to look at her face. He would show weakness by doing so, "You're the pathetic one," she said with force in her throat, which made Gilbert's ear twitch, "coming to this with people by your side, and just leaving them to destroy the school. Yes, that's right, I said destroy. You can't fool me."

At this, Gilbert couldn't help the small laughter that developed in his stomach, "Yeah, yeah. You're right. I was planning on flooding the whole school by sticking toilet paper down every toilet," he added an eye roll for effect, though not sure if she saw it or not, "the reason question is though, why are you, of all people, sitting here by yourself? You're the schools princess- Guaranteed prom queen. Everyone thought for sure you'd bring a date and you two would be the life of the dance floor, with all your royal dance moves and shaking your royal butt."

He wasn't expecting a laugh, which didn't come, so he laughed himself. Silence fell over them like a ton of bricks afterwards, and he could just fell the words going through Richael's head as she thought of her next move. Gilbert almost thought he had stumped her. This is new. This is weird. He didn't like this. Send help.

"I'll have you know, the reason I am sitting here is because I was stood up. I'm wallowing in my sorrow."

If you had said this to anyone else, they would of sympathize with the little turd. Maybe lay a hand on her shoulder and speak utter lies to help her through this and try to lure her back in the dance. Then set her up with some guy at random and watch the magic fly. But not Gilbert, he simply laughed. In fact, he laughed a little too hard. He removed his hands from his pockets and sat up, placing one over his stomach and the other going through his hair, "Is that really it?" he asked, calming down and shaking his head, "You being stood up is the reason why you're sitting here alone? What a lame excuse."

"It's not an excuse, you blubbering idiot. It actually happened."

"So?" Gilbert rolled his neck, his eyes closed, "Look, you're good looking. You're smart. You're really popular. You're important to the school. So one guy doesn't want to come to the dance with you, so what? There are over a hundred guys in this school at the moment who would kill to have a dance," he leaned back again, his eyes still closed, "Hell, even I would like to dance. Don't let just one guy bring you down, you're still young. Live a little."

The silence would be unnerving if Gilbert had paid more attention to his words. But he knew when the conversation was over. He finally stood up, placing his hands in his pockets against to walk off. Haha. He didn't make three steps until he heard the whistle of words coming from a ladies mouth, "Would you like to dance?"

It took one look at the girl and he knew he was screwed. Screwed enough to find himself on the dance floor with her in a blink of an eye. One hand on her waist and the other holding hers, they swayed to the music in a slow motion, her forehead being pressed against his shoulder. They were closer than he was comfortable with, but hey. He kind of liked it. Other than the fact that he is totally a rebound, he was sort of glad she picked him. Kind of. At least he wasn't bored anymore.

"Gilbert," said a whisper. He nearly jumped out of his skin, thinking someone had snuck up behind him, but it was just Richael. Which was weird because he didn't expect her to know his name. He hummed in response, encouraging her to go on, "you know," she said after a beat, "you're not... as bad as everyone says."

This made him snort. And not the simply, humor kind of snort either, "You hear wrong, I'm awful," he said with a facetious tone, "the worse. I'm so bad that I'm good. Sometimes."

Richael pulled her head back to tilt her face up, looking at him with a not so amused frown, "Shut up, you," she said, "I mean, if you were so horrible, you wouldn't have came out here with me. Like you said before, I could of easily found someone else."

"But you didn't," Gilbert said, smirking. He's got her, "you asked me. Doesn't that say something? I could of been just as happy if you had let me walked off."

Richael lost her frown, which made Gilbert nervous, "So you are happy dancing with me?"

Ah, why is it so hard to answer the woman? He came out with his alternate attack: He shrugged. It made her frown again, telling him that wasn't a real answer, but he just laughed it off and continued to dance with her until the song was over.

Of course, his friends had bombed him with questions afterwards, and Richael was, in fact, given the title prom queen along with some douchebag as prom king, and they did share a dance, as tradition had told him. And maybe Gilbert felt a small speck of jealousy, but whatever. He got lucky. That was probably it.

And it was just that. Throughout the night, Richael was no where to be seen anymore. She was swallowed with everyone else, asking her to dance and talking to her as if they were long time friends. Gilbert didn't care. He had things to do that were more important than feeling the unnerving feeling of a firecracker in his stomach and a bell in his head.

School was cancelled the next day due to a major flood that just came out of no where.


End file.
